Warner Bros. Century Collection Promo (Duchess Productions Style)
A promo of Warner Bros. Century Collection. Transcript: * (Lights Shine) * (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo Appears) * (Thumbelina Dancing with the Toads During "On the Road") * (Alvin and Simon in a Cave) * (Usagi Making a Puppy Face) * (Ord Doing the Ord Shuffle) * Narrator: Celebrate movie making magic with a collection of looney unforgettable family film classics. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century Collection. * Moana: See you out there, Maui. * Maui: See you out there, Moana. * (Jenny and Oliver Scene) * Narrator: Movies that'll touch your heart. * Jasmine: I choose you, Aladdin. * Aladdin: Call me Al. * (Courage Laughing on the Floor) * Narrator: Tickle your funny bone. * Hugo: You're one of a kind. * (Chomp Bites Paris) * Narrator: And capture your imagination. * Rover Dangerfield: Huh. You're really henpecked. * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Flying) * Narrator: Come along with Warner Bros.' most beloved characters, * Emmy: I'm Emmy, and this is my little brother, Max. * Max: I'm not little. I'm big. * (Rover Chasing Rocky) * Narrator: High-flying, high-tech superheroes. * Sailor Moon: What a hunky guy. * (Courage Doing the Wash) * Narrator: Enjoy a treasury of hilarious comedy, * (Brittany Laughing) * (Ocean Puts Moana on the Boat) * Narrator: magical adventures, * Maui: Did not see that coming. * (Dwarfs Washing Grumpy) * Narrator: and enduring classics. The movies that'll make you laugh, * (Scooby Laughs) * (Max Sobbing) * Narrator: make you cry... * (Aladdin and Jasmine on a Magic Carpet Ride) * Narrator: and remember why you loved them the first time. * Jenny: Oliver! Oliver! Oh, my Oliver! * (Maui Hugging Moana) * Narrator: Relive the magic, * Rover Dangerfield: Goodbye. I'll miss you, Rocky. * (Mickey Smiles at Yen Sid) * Narrator: the action, * Mulan: My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me? * Mushu: Hey, dragon. Dragon. Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. (Sticks his Tongue Out) * (Spongebob and Squidward Hugging in Fear) * Narrator: the suspense, * (Toaster Laughing) * Narrator: the laughter, * (Ariel Grabs Flounder) * Narrator: the excitement, * Sulley: Oh, I'm feelin' good today, Mikey. * (Brock and Misty Give Each Other Five) * Honoka Kosaka: Kotori, when are you getting paid next? * (Alex Dreams of Steak) * Narrator: and the wonder. * Usagi Tsukino: Bye, Mom! See you after school! * (Dodger Splashes Oliver) * Narrator: Movies that'll transport you from the great outdoors... * Flik: This is Ant Island! * (Melinda and Brutus Fall in Love) * Narrator: to the furthest edges of your imagination. * (Crowd from Hercules Cheering) * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heat") * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Yodel Song") * Narrator: Don't miss out on this collection of timeless movie classics, * Bugs Bunny: Goodbye. * (Dance Scene from Monsters, Inc. During "Put That Thing Back Where it Came From or So Help Me") * (Honoka and her Friends Smashing the Watermelon) * Narrator: movies for the whole family, movies you'll treasure, movies you'll wanna see again and again. * Scuttle: I knew that. * (Bugs Twitches his Whiskers) * Narrator: Collect the memories. Collect them all. * Rover Dangerfield: Oh, what a voice. I love it. I love it. * (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo Appears) * Narrator: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century Collection. Clips/Years/Companies: * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Sweet Dreams, & A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (To Fly with Dragons, & One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Ball of Revenge; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Graveyard Shift; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Pokemon (Lights, Camera, Quack-tion; @1997 OLM) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Looney Tunes (A Witch's Tangled Hare; @1930 Warner Bros.) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th.